Raid on Order
His majesty the Emperor has ordered you to go to outpost ''Order to collect the Jedi artifacts from within. You may not like this, but the Emperor orders it! You will collect the artifacts and they will be dropped off at the Imperial Palace where they will be melted down! Do not fail, the Emperor will be most displeased...'' "Our mission is to get the artifacts from this old Jedi... Shrine? For the Emperor."-Commander Phoenix, uncertain of what lies within the Jedi outpost, designation: "Order." The Imperial Raid on Order was an event that took place post-Order 66, during the early rise of the Galactic Empire. Emperor Palpatine issued a decree that all remote Jedi outposts, -discovered using data retrieved from Operation Knightfall- would be raided and their Jedi artifacts acquired. A veteran squad of the 501st Vader's Fist were sent to the outpost designated as "Order" under Commander Phoenix. Their transport landed on Order's platform and they filed out, arriving at a sealed door. Phoenix looked for someone to slice it, when Dakka stated that he had breaching charges. Serriom countered that an explosive breach would be too risky as it might destroy valuable artifacts or electronic systems. The Commander gave Dakka the go-ahead and he proceeded, destroying the door. Serriom began slicing a terminal within the entryway to acquire security feed as Blueberry covered the inner doorway and Dakka protected the rear. Phoenix asked Serriom if he could activate the lighting, to which he responded that there was a second terminal and that he would try from there. The outpost's lighting activated and subsequently deactivated. He wondered if it was due to a power overload on the building's aging electronics. Gratzy stated that they should find a third terminal and attempt it from there, when they all heard a slight bang or rattle up ahead. Phoenix ordered them to investigate the cause of the disturbance. At Dakka's advisement everyone switched to speaking through helmet filters on a private frequency, save for the Commander who used an earpiece. Serriom had a bad feeling about the noise, to which Storm countered that everyone always has a bad feeling. They arrived inside the building's center which was adorned with terminals and computer devices. Phoenix had them spread out and search the room after they sliced open that doorway. "Uh, sir, I've combed through a few buildings with similar layouts to this one, and in my experience it's not safe to look around by ourselves." -Dakka, upon receiving orders to spread out and search Order. Serriom accessed the primary terminal and told Phoenix that he found 'lots of things', including the building schematics and proof that all of the recorded security footage had been erased. Storm found nothing in his search sectors, and Blueberry confirmed that the hallways seemed clear. Sergeant Recker briefly held the rear as the others searched another area, locating a comms device and entering a storage room. Dakka, previously dealing with his own frustration at Phoenix's hesitation to sift through the entire building quickly and in pairs or trios, was relieved to hear that they had finished searching Order. Inside the storage room there were crates filled with masks, robes, and lightsabers matching the profile of the Jedi Order's Temple Guards, alongside various holocrons. They had located the artifacts. Those were what they had been ordered to collect. At this point, Recker said that he had his own bad feeling regarding the place, before he heard something in the vents and exited the room to check it out. Dakka suspected that the facility was being used to store items until they were shipped to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before Order 66, and that the Temple Guards held in reserve likely had rituals devoted to producing their own equipment. The blastdoor to the storage room was sealed shut as Recker began shouting over comms, saying that he had been engaged. The lights kept flickering on and off, the result of faulty lighting. One of the troopers began slicing through the doorway with an acquired lightsaber while Gratzy found a vibroblade inside one of the crates. A Temple Guard descended from a ventilation grate in the room's ceiling, deflecting blaster bolts and slowly approaching the troopers. The blastdoor was finally cut open, "Are you insane!? You don't even know how to use a lightsaber!"-Storm, to Sierrom as he cut through the blastdoor. "You traitors! My brothers died for you all! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!"-Sierrom, especially bitter towards the Jedi following Operation Knightfall. As they exited the room, they found Recker and were beset by an additional pair of Temple Guards from two other rooms. Dakka activated his final breaching charge in the storage room doorway, slowing the first one down. He then hid by the door with the aim of surprising the Jedi, who became focused on choking Recker into an unconscious state. His maneuver was successful and the Jedi was shot point blank in the neck. Serriom and Gratzy utilized lightsaber and vibroblade alongside Commander Phoenix against the second Guard, who Dakka flanked and shot in the head. The Temple Guard were neither as strong in the force nor as proficient in using their abilities through the Dark Side fog as many Jedi were, and thus two of them fell to superior numbers and tactics. The 501st clones retreated out of Order and began filing into a Lambda class shuttle that had landed upon request. Gratzy fell off and used a grappling hook to remain on the bridge, but the lightsaber fell and sliced off his hand. Tie fighters roared overhead and blasted away at the bridge connecting the outpost with the landing platform. Commander Phoenix expressed his sadness in knowing that The Emperor would not take kindly to their failure to retrieve the artifacts, before Dakka explained that he'd magnetically attached one of the many holocrons to his utility belt. Perhaps Palpatine would show mercy... Trivia: The number of troopers who survived the incident is currently unknown, as the mission details are highly classified. Some New Republic historians assume that the troopers engaging the last Temple Guard on the bridge remained there until the Tie fighters destroyed it, proving that the Galactic Empire viewed even their best troops as expendable, and that they would use any means to eliminate their foes. The Clone Wars soundtrack for the episode Hostage Crisis was utilized as background music for this event. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WH5LcGeO18g Personnel list TRPR."Dakka" Medic/Demolitions TRPR."Storm" TRPR."Blueberry" TRPR."Serriom" Slicer Sgt."Recker" "Gratzy"Category:Event Category:Galactic Empire Category:501st Legion Category:Vader's Fist Category:Dakka Category:Temple Guard Category:Holocron Category:Order 66 Category:Jedi Purge